Jonny's Chesnaught
Jonny's Chesnaught was the first Pokemon Jonny received from Professor Sycamore. Personality In the beginning, he is shown to be all-around happy and joyful just like Jonny. When it commented on Jonny's head when they first met, it didn't give any regards nor paid attention to what he said, showing he doesn't listen well to himself. He will fight to justify the actions of misdeeds to the best of his capabilities. However, much like Jonny when he became The Gourd, Chesnaught could also be swayed into a distraught and confused state, making him side with the enemy and fight against The Cents for retribution's sake. Overview He was first introduced as a Chespin in "Happy Trails", where Jonny chose him as his first Pokemon. Chespin commented how big Jonny's head was before they all embarked on their journey towards Route 1. In "The Evolution Boom", it was revealed that Chespin evolved into Quilladin off screen. In "The Flare Scare", he was called out to do battle against three cloaked figures alongside Ledian and Linoone. He was able to use Pin Missle to intercept attacks, but couldn't keep up with the enemy and their Pokemons' power and ended up getting defeated. In "Resilient Flare", Quilladin made another appearance alongside Linoone and Panpour as they fought against the Kankers. Despite the efforts he put in, Quilladin was knocked out by an Air Cutter. In "Power Struggle", Quilladin was used alongside Ledian and Simipour against the Knakers and their Pokemon. As Quilladin use Bite, Swoobat used a super effective Air Slash and knocked Quilladin into an incoming Scald, which resulted in his apparent defeat by his own teammate's attack. In "Bad Against Bad", Chesnaught was called out to battle alongside Barbaracle and Mega Abomasnow, where Snow Warning bothered him some. When Double D's Lapras used Ice Beam, Chesnaught easily defended Mega Abomasnow with Spiky Shield, and when Professor Scam's Aerodactyl used Fly, he fended with Spiky Shield once more. When Lapras used Ice Beam again, Chesnught not only dodged, but he was able to use Seed Bomb and defeat Lapras, and took out Skuntank in the process with Mega Abomasnow's Blizzard as a precaution. When The Cents called out their Kanto Starters, Chesnaught used Grass Knot on Blastoise, but the attack was unfortunately blocked when Blastoise used Protect. After the Kanto Starters underwent Mega Evolution, and Mega Blastoise used Water Pulse on Mega Abomasnow, Chesnaught was able to intercept with Seed Bomb, saving Mega Abomasnow. When he used Seed Bomb again, the attack was blocked when Mega Venusaur used Petal Blizzard, and he sustained only a little damage. When Petal Blizzard stopped, Chesnaught attacked with Body Slam on Mega Venusaur, but didn't deal as much damage as he had thought. Eventually, he, Barbaracle, and Mega Abomasnow were all hit by Grass Pledge, Fire Pledge, and Water Pledge in one go, ultimately defeating him and the two mentioned. Later on, after The Gourd got physical with Professor Scam, he used a Revive and was able to restore Chesnaught from his fainted condition, but only had half his HP. He was called out then to battle Professor Scam's Greninja, where he tried using Grass Knot, but missed when Greninja used Double Team. He was still left distraught after his past failures, and the sudden epiphany at the moment, yet he persisted and used Seed Bomb and destroyed all the copies and forced Greninja to jump. He was then hit by Greninja's Water Shuriken and stumbled back. He was still reluctant to comply as he attempted Body Slam, only to be defeated by Greninja's Extrasensory. In "Preparations for the Fray", Chesnaught was revealed to have fought against Diantha and her Pokemon at one point, but unfortunately lost. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Chesnaught and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Body Slam * Wood Hammer * Grass Knot * Hammer Arm Trivia * Out of all the Starters that made their debut, Chesnaught only made one as a Chespin. Category:Male Pokemon Category:Jonny's Pokemon Category:Grass Type Category:Fighting Type